


Regret

by bcandii



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 20:29:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bcandii/pseuds/bcandii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: If you guys like this enough, I’m definitely going to post either a prequel (The Party) or a sequel (The Date). Review and let me know which you would like.<br/>A. Prequel<br/>B. Sequel<br/>C. Both<br/>Or D. Neither.<br/>I appreciate all reviews. Even constructive criticism.<br/>But Flames will be used for my campfire party, whenever I throw my next one. :P Love you guys! **CaNDi**</p></blockquote>





	Regret

I was walking along the halls of McKinley, my head held high, but I didn’t want to. It was all an act, that’s all it ever really was. I would keep this act, but I was done with all the others. I wasn’t going to lose his bitch façade, but gone will be the puppy eyes at random hot guys, the cover for my real feelings, gone will be the contempt I never really felt for Quinn and Rachel, gone will be the Kurt everyone thought they knew. I couldn’t take pretending anymore. Not after last night. Speaking of last night, there’s Noah now. I turned the corner quickly, I couldn’t take the regret and disgust that was going to be in those beautiful eyes. Last night they had shown with glazed, alcoholic lust, but today, sober Noah will be out for revenge. I knew we would have to face each other eventually, but needed to prepare myself more before that time can come. I knew that there were three choices for Noah Puckerman to take, but I honestly didn’t know which he would. He could A. Beat me senseless and swear me to secrecy, B. Ignore it all together, or the most unlikely choice, C. Tell me he wants it again. I scoffed when that thought crossed my mind. Two choices, then.  
I pointedly ignored him in Chemistry, which was difficult since we were lab partners. Luckily, it wasn’t needed for us to talk today. I didn’t notice his repeated looks, but he never actually tried to talk to me.  
I received a tad bit more luck just before lunch. I saw him headed straight for where I stood at my locker, but Blaine beat him to it. I knew this conversation was coming too. He did this just about once a week. This time was going to be about the party, I bet. “Are we still okay? I know that at the party I was basically on top of him.” I interrupted him, I should have bet money.  
“You were on top of him, no ‘basically’ to it, but either way, it’s fine. I’ve told you this before!” I groaned aloud. “Finn is my stepbrother and you are my friend,-“  
“Yes, but you used to crush on him and you and I dated.” He said, interrupting me.  
“Crush, long over, and we both knew we weren’t working out. Blaine, I was the one to dump you, remember?” He nodded but looked as if he was going to say something else, luckily, or unluckily, depends on how you look at it, Puck chose now to intervene.  
“We need to talk.” He said, glaring at Blaine. “Seriously, Hobbit. Leave.” He growled at the former Warbler, who scampered off with barely a word good-bye. “Come on, we’ll talk in the choir room.” He said before grabbing my wrist and pulling me after him. My heart skipped a beat every time his hand brushed against mine. We made it to the music room without anyone trying to stop us to talk. I don’t really think it was luck, more like the no one was scared to mess with Noah when he was like this. I sat on the empty piano bench while Noah leaned against the wall. I couldn’t take the sudden silence so I lightly played the piano keys, a familiar melody soothing my aching head.  
“Thank you.” I finally said, interrupting apparent vow of silence. “For getting me away from Blaine, thanks.” He smirked.  
“He isn’t going to stop feeling guilty until you have someone else.”  
”He has someone else. I see him all day and most evenings, more than I saw him when we were dating and he’s always on top of Finn. I haven’t once felt even the slightest bit of jealousy, why won’t he get over it?” I asked, knowing I was ranting slightly, but I didn’t mind, if it stalled the conversation we actually came in here for. I continued to avoid Noah’s eyes, scared of what I’d see.  
“He knows you’re a great guy, he’s feeling guilty because no one has come up and told you the way Finn did to him.”  
”No jealousy here, but do you find it funny that when I had that crush on Finn, I get called a fag, but when Finn has the crush on my ex boyfriend he begs me to not hate him?”  
”A little, but he cares for you too.” Puck said.  
”As a brother, right? Because that’s not a threesome I want.” I joked, seriously.  
”What threesome do you want?” He quipped back. I stopped my fingers on the keyboard long enough to flip him off before I resumed. “What are you playing?”  
“Something I’ve been working on.” I said, offhandedly.  
”You wrote that?” He seemed in awe.  
“I’m trying, but I’m stuck.” I admitted.  
“Maybe it needs words.” I blushed. “Oh…. It already has words.” I nodded, looking away. “Can I hear?”  
“Absolutely not.” I snapped. He raised his hands in retreat.  
“Okay, okay.” He said before musing for a second. I could help but stare at him while his eyes were on the floor. I heard the familiar melody in my head picking up, words mixing with the one already written and hidden in a file on my laptop at home. My hands flew across the keys on their own, my voice, so low it didn’t reach my ears, saying something new. I flew across the room, rushing to my bag, and pulling out a piece of paper. I wrote the new three verses as they came to me with a light heart. It had finally come to me. I hadn’t attempted last night, but I don’t know why I didn’t think of it. This was all inspired by Noah. Why didn’t I think that I would be able to finish it once we slept together? Shit. I’m in a room alone with the guy I had sex with last night after crushing on him for who knows how long now. Apparently he just remembered why we came in here. “Kurt, about last night-“I get it, don’t worry. I won’t say anything.”  
”So I’m supposed to forget it?” He asked, stunning me into silence. “Is that it? You just want to forget it altogether?” I swallowed thickly, trying to find my voice, and pushing down any kind of hope trying to bubble up.  
“W-what do you want to do?”  
”Shit, Kurt, I don’t know, but I don’t want to ignore it, or forget it, even if I could.”  
”What do you mean?”  
”I mean that last night is so engrained in my brain that if I tried to forget it, it would still be there, haunting me, taunting me,” I suppressed my wince. “reminding me of what I let go.” I could only stand there, once again in silence, confusion warring in my head. “But I don’t want to let it go, don’t want to let you go.”  
”Noah, what are you saying?” I asked, taking a step closer.  
“Don’t ask me to ignore it. Please.” He took a step in return.  
“You don’t regret last night?”  
“Of course not. Look, I used to drink a lot. I can control myself with just about any amount of alcohol. Last night, I knew exactly what was going on and don’t try to act like you didn’t because you were the only sober person there.” We both took another step.  
”I wasn’t going to pretend that. Or anything else. I can’t just say that what we did don’t mean anything. Because it did. I just figured you would brush it off, or go back to slushying me or something. Locker shoves or dumpster tosses.”  
”I wouldn’t have done that even if I was drunk and you had basically raped me. Haven’t you heard? I’ve lost my badassness.” I frowned.  
“I don’t think so, you must not have seen everyone’s faces when you were pulling me in here. They were all terrified of you. They knew not to stop you. You think they were scared of me?” I took another step, so close now.  
“They better be, because from now on, anyone that so much as looks at you the wrong way will deal with me.” I felt my head tilt to the side, confused. “No one touched what’s mine.” He explained, taking another step, right in front of me now.  
“So I’m yours now, am I?” I asked, looking up.  
“If you want to be.” Is that a blush I see?  
“That depends on how you planning this to be.” I said, honesty. He looked worried. “I’m too far out of the closet, Noah, I refuse to go back in. I won’t be a secret.” He shook his head, quick snaps from one side to the other.  
”I wouldn’t do that to you. I don’t want to hide you.” He placed a hand on my cheek, caressing the tip of my lips with his thumb.  
“And I won’t just be another fling. I don’t want just quickies. And we will be exclusive. Before Dad married Carole I was an only child. I don’t share well.”  
“Easy deal. That’s what I wanted.” The ‘Puck’ smirk was back. I batted his chest lightly with my hand before gripping the red McKinley shirt in my fist, pulling him to me just as he had pulled me in last night. His lips met mine quickly, our tongues dancing, and neither of us realizing how much time went by until a loud, nervous cough interrupted us. Turning we saw a smirking, yet blushing, Santana.  
”Bout damn time.” That was all she said before she took her normal seat.  
“I forgot we were meeting here for lunch.” Noah murmured. I had forgotten too, even though Rachel reminded me like fifteen times at the party yesterday until the alcohol fully hit her system and she disappeared with Quinn. He smiled at me, making my brain stall. What had I been thinking about? I didn’t care anymore as he took my hand and led me to my normal seat. I felt disappointed when he turned his back once I sat down, but then he grabbed a chair and brought it closer, taking my hand once again and plopping down at my side. All the girls were whispering and giggling about us, I could tell, but before I could say anything, Noah started whispering in my ear in return. “Ignore them.” His hot breath sent a shiver down my spine. “So I was thinking..” I could tell from his voice that he was getting nervous. “.. Would you like to go to Breadstix tonight?” He apparently knew what I was about to ask because he clarified, “As a date?” I nodded happily. For the rest of the school day, I couldn’t whip the smile off my face.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: If you guys like this enough, I’m definitely going to post either a prequel (The Party) or a sequel (The Date). Review and let me know which you would like.  
> A. Prequel  
> B. Sequel  
> C. Both  
> Or D. Neither.  
> I appreciate all reviews. Even constructive criticism.  
> But Flames will be used for my campfire party, whenever I throw my next one. :P Love you guys! **CaNDi**


End file.
